I'll Take It From Here
by EspacioSideral
Summary: Blaine and Kurt visit a gay bar in Columbus, and the night ends a little differently than either of them had expected. Based on a few spoilers for the upcoming episodes. Song: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon Five featuring Christina Aguilera


**Author's Note: This is my idea of a scene for Glee based on a few of the upcoming spoilers. I have been trying to avoid knowing all of the details about these spoilers, so please do not correct me if I'm wrong about anything in this fic, and please don't leave reviews or comments containing spoilers! **

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee or this song…or like half of the ideas behind this story haha.**

* * *

><p>The two boys were sitting at the bar, clutching their drinks (rum and coke for Blaine, vodka cranberry for Kurt) and desperately trying to blend in with the rest of the men, hoping no one would notice how young they both looked in comparison. Kurt had worn his tightest pair of black pants and Blaine had finally let Kurt style his hair, but it was quite obvious to anyone who looked twice at the pair that they were just high school kids, even without noticing the way they nervously glanced around the room. Kurt forced a smile over at his boyfriend, who was trying a little too hard to look relaxed on his bar stool. They were both idly sipping their drinks to give them something to do, even though neither particularly enjoyed the taste of the alcohol. Blaine thought he might like a different kind, but he really didn't know many drink names, and hadn't wanted to copy Kurt's selection. Kurt had sounded so confident when he ordered his drink, but he confessed to Blaine when the bartender walked away that he had texted Santana on the way over and asked for suggestions.<p>

It had been Kurt's idea in the first place to come here and Puckerman was more than happy to get them fake IDs in exchange for a few calculus assignments, but Kurt seemed to be doubting his choice as he continued to scan the dance floor. Blaine was a little anxious himself; he didn't expect to get in at all, but the bouncer didn't even take a second glance at their false licenses. He had agreed to come, first of all because he had a hard time saying no to his boyfriend, but second of all because they were so repressed at McKinley. They weren't even able to walk too closely in the hallways, and he had been looking forward to the chance to be with Kurt in a safer atmosphere. But maybe a gay bar in Columbus was too large of a leap. There was an awkwardness in the air between him and Kurt, as neither of them was quite sure how to act in this situation. Blaine was just about to suggest that they at least walk around with their drinks, or maybe even brave the dance floor, when a voice behind them said, "Blaine?"

Kurt turned to look at the person approaching them at the bar; he had never seen this man in his life, yet he seemed to know his boyfriend very well, as Blaine broke into a grin and clasped his shoulder as they shook hands. They struck up a conversation, the mysterious visitor standing a little closer than necessary to Blaine, even with the loud music. Kurt simply put on his best bitch glare and drank his vodka, trying to hide his grimace at the strong taste of the cheap alcohol.

After what seemed like an hour, Blaine turned in his seat and said, "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Kurt! Kurt, this is Sebastian. He's the new lead singer for the Warblers. Didn't take them long to find a suitable replacement, I guess," he joked, and smiled over at Sebastian.

"Oh believe me, everyone still talks about the incredible Blaine, with the habit of jumping on perfectly good couches and tables," Sebastian replied with a grin, nudging Blaine with his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," muttered Kurt, not moving his hand from his plastic cup. Blaine didn't seem to notice the glares Kurt was shooting at the other boy, as he continued to talk animatedly with the new Warbler as if Kurt wasn't even there. After a few moments, Sebastian glanced quickly at Kurt, before tugging on Blaine's arm and saying, "C'mon, you need to get out on the dance floor and prove you can do more than the Dalton Academy two-step!" Blaine laughed, as he shrugged his shoulders and sent Kurt a look that seemed to say 'well, what can I do?' Kurt sighed and downed the rest of his drink as Sebastian tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come dance with me?" Blaine asked Kurt, as his boyfriend placed his empty cup on the bar. Kurt nodded, and let Blaine lead him through the crowd by their attached hands. Just as they reached the dance floor, the song changed and the next track started with whistling and a strong drum beat. All of a sudden, Sebastian turned to Blaine, winked, and began to sing.

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away  
>Make it okay<br>I swear I'll behave_

Blaine had only heard this song a few times on the radio, but Sebastian's voice sounded great. He continued to sing while looking straight at Blaine, who was swaying along to the music with his hands in his pockets.

_So we waited  
>I put on a show<br>Now I make it  
>You said I'm a kid<br>My ego is big  
>I don't give a shit<br>And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<br>All the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the moves like jagger_

Kurt stood off to his boyfriend's side, arms crossed tightly over his chest, as Sebastian got bolder during the chorus, dancing closer and closer around Blaine, clearly singing right to him. Blaine didn't seem to notice a problem with this, as he smiled and continued to nod his head to the beat.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With them moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the moves like jagger_

Blaine wasn't sure how Mick Jagger had danced, but Sebastian certainly had some moves of his own, looking completely natural on the dance floor at a gay bar, as he shimmied closer to Blaine.

_Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like<br>You're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I'll make you believe<br>That I've got the key_

_Oh!  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here<em>

Kurt actually scoffed out loud at those lyrics, tapping his toes to the drum rhythm, and regretting that he hadn't ordered another drink that he could accidentally dump on Sebastian's face.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like jagger<br>I've got the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<em>

Blaine raised his eyebrows and took a slight step back when Sebastian grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer as he sang, but after a moment he shrugged and went along with Sebastian's spectacle.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With them moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the moves like jagger_

Kurt's mouth fell open as Sebastian actually grinded against Blaine during the last lyrics of the chorus. That's enough, he thought to himself, as his oblivious boyfriend continued to just smile and go with it. Kurt jumped into the song in the next verse, sidling up to Blaine as he sang.

_You wanna know  
>How to make me smile<br>Take control  
>Own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

Blaine's jaw dropped as his boyfriend danced right up against him, holding on to the back of his neck as he sang, and then turning to actually grind his ass into Blaine's crotch while he dragged his hand down his chest. Blaine was thankful it was dark on the dance floor, as he was not doing a very good job at hiding how attracted he was to Kurt's ass in those jeans.

_So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe  
>Oooh baby rub me right<br>But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

Blaine jerked his gaze away from his boyfriend when Sebastian fiercely entered with the next verse, though he couldn't keep his hands from running down the sides of Kurt's silky shirt to rest on his swiveling hips.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like jagger<br>I've got the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<em>

Kurt continued to sing Christina Aguilera's parts of the song as he and Sebastian circled Blaine, glaring at each other while dancing as close as possible to the third boy. Blaine, for his part, seemed to be enjoying the show; Kurt hoped his boyfriend was just naïve, and didn't actually get off on having two boys fight over him. Both boys seemed to up their game as the song drew to a close, singing louder and pulling out their best dance moves. The people closest to them on the dance floor just stared at the threesome and watched the scene unfold.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With them moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the moves like jagger_

The rest of the club kept on dancing as the opening bars of the newest Lady Gaga song came over the speakers, but Kurt and Sebastian just continued their staring contest, with Blaine standing between them. Sebastian had the same smug smirk on his face that he had worn for the entirety of the Maroon 5 song. On Blaine's opposite side, Kurt's eyes flashed dangerous as he stood with one hand on his hip and the other still firmly grasping his boyfriend's arm. Sebastian grabbed onto Blaine's other arm and asked, "Can I buy you another drink?" Before he could even finish that sentence, Kurt snarled, "I'll take it from here," and dragged Blaine off of the dance floor, leaving an angry Sebastian in their wake.

Blaine was a little confused, but willingly followed Kurt past the bar and out the side door to the parking lot. Blaine frowned and started to ask, "Are we leaving already? But…" and then Kurt shoved him roughly against the side of his Navigator, immediately pressing their lips together. Blaine was already turned on from that dance performance and responded with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him closer as Kurt's tongue thrust into his mouth. He whined as Kurt moved his mouth away, only to replace it on the side of his neck, working his way up to Blaine's ear. He tongued along the edge and sucked on the earlobe, causing Blaine to moan and twitch his hips towards Kurt as his thoughts turned to a whole array of things they hadn't done yet. For once, Kurt didn't seem to be moving his body away though; instead he pressed more insistently into Blaine as he moved his lips back to Blaine's mouth. He was still gripping Blaine's arm tightly, and that only made Blaine hotter.

All of a sudden, Kurt pulled completely off of him. Before Blaine could even wonder where his boyfriend went, he was being shoved into the backseat of the car, and Kurt was straddling his lap, kissing him even harder than before as the door slammed behind them, narrowly missing Blaine's foot. As much as his body was enjoying this new turn of events, warning bells went off in Blaine's head as Kurt seemed to push harder, edging further and further past the boundaries they had so carefully set. Even though a large part of him was dying to know where this was going, he forced himself to slow down the kisses, and sat up on the seat. He grabbed Kurt's arms and gently pushed him away, finally getting a good look into his boyfriend's eyes. The panic he saw there, not completely disguised by lust, told him he had made the right choice in slowing things down. "Why did we stop, c'mon," whined Kurt, trying to climb back into Blaine's lap.

"Hey, hey, slow down for a minute. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm not allowed to want to do things with my boyfriend?" he replied defensively.

"You know that's not what I'm saying Kurt, but …"

"What, did you not like it? Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked quickly, moving away from Blaine and backing into the corner of the seat.

"That's not it at all Kurt, I was rather enjoying it, I just… felt like you were pushing too hard, too fast, and it just seemed a little strange." Kurt didn't even turn to look at him, instead staring out the window, but Blaine could see his eyes were starting to water. His voice a little softer, he continued, "Kurt, what's wrong? Talk to me please?" Kurt just shook his head, failing to stop the tears as one rolled down his cheek. Blaine was worried now, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and pulling it towards him.

"Please look at me Kurt. I hate seeing you upset," he pleaded. "Does this have to do with Sebastian? I know you've never met him but the Warblers all seem to like him and it was nice to see a familiar face…"At the mention of the other boy's name, Kurt finally turned back to Blaine, the tears now accompanied by an angry glare. "Did you not notice he was hitting on you the whole time? Or were you just enjoying someone else flirting with you while I stood off to the side?" he questioned, trying unsuccessfully to wrench his hand out of Blaine's grasp and cross his arms.

"Kurt, he was just being friendly. I know the song was a little much, but you know how people can be when they perform."

"Blaine, he was all over you! Singing about kissing and tongues! It was completely inappropriate."

"Is that what's really bothering you?" Blaine asked, "Because you seemed to be keeping up with him pretty well on the dance floor." Kurt just sighed and turned away again, anger melting into insecurity as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing," he muttered softly.

"Kurt, please tell me. I just want to know what I did wrong." Kurt sighed again and said, "It wasn't you. It's just that…" he stopped and seemed to be trying to shrink even further back into the seat. Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's hand, encouraging him to continue. "…it's just that he seems so much more experienced, and I don't really know what I'm doing," he stared into his lap as he answered softly, as if he hoped Blaine wouldn't hear.

"Hey, you know that doesn't matter to me," Blaine started to reply before Kurt cut him off again.

"I know that we've been taking it kind of slow, because I have….issues with some of the uh… more intimate stuff, and you've been great about it so far," he rambled, still avoiding Blaine's gaze, "but I just get worried that eventually… you'll get tired of waiting for your pathetic boyfriend, and find someone else. Like Sebastian, who seemed ready to show you a good time tonight if only I wasn't in the way." Blaine felt his heart break a little at that confession, only resisting pulling Kurt into a hug because he wasn't sure if Kurt would be comfortable with that at the moment.

"Kurt, look at me because this is important," Blaine responded firmly. Kurt hesitantly looked over as Blaine continued, "First of all, I will never get tired of you. If you said you only wanted to hold hands from now on, I would be fine with that because I am just happy being with you." Kurt half-heartedly smiled but it was clear he wasn't convinced. "And secondly, you have to remember that you're my first boyfriend, too. Did you ever think that I wanted to go slow, too? I don't know what I'm doing here anymore than you do, but I want to figure it out together. And I'd much rather we discuss it, than you attack me in a parking lot, although it was pretty hot." Kurt finally gave Blaine a real smile at this, wiping his eyes with his free hand. He still seemed a little down, though, as Blaine considered his next statement.

He had told himself he wouldn't admit this to Kurt, at least not until later down the road, but it seemed only fair to divulge his fear after Kurt had just told Blaine his own embarrassing worries. He spoke up quietly; this time it was his turn to focus on anything but Kurt's face. "And the finding someone else thing goes both ways, you know. You may not get much positive attention at McKinley, but next year you're going to be turning heads on the streets of New York City. And I'll be stuck here in Ohio, in my silly bowties, while you meet all of these mature college guys who appreciate how amazing you are. What if you decide you can do better than me?" He finished softly, finally chancing a glance at his boyfriend.

Kurt grabbed his other hand, and looked him straight in the eyes as he said, "Blaine, that's ridiculous. I love you. And not just because you're the first openly gay guy that actually showed an interest in me. You are perfect for me and that is certainly not going to change, whether I'm in Columbus or New York or Paris. I want to be with you and only you." Blaine smiled, and finally gave in to his urge to pull Kurt closer to him, kissing the side of his neck and rubbing his hand down his back.

"I love you, too, Kurt," he whispered, "Forever." He wiped his own tears surreptitiously on Kurt's shirt and pulled back to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips, before asking, "So you want me to take control and own you for the night, huh?" with a smirk. Kurt frowned for a second, then his eyes lit up in recognition and he glanced down at Blaine's lips hungrily. As his gaze traveled back up to Blaine's eyes, the other boy's mouth was already on his, and this time it was Blaine who straddled Kurt, pushing him back into the seat and continuing where they had left off, before being interrupted by tears and insecurities.

"If jealousy makes you do things like this, I may have to start inviting Sebastian on all of our dates," Blaine gasped into Kurt's ear, as his boyfriend worked his way down the side of his neck, unbuttoning the top of Blaine's dress shirt. Kurt growled, and suddenly shoved his hips up into boyfriend's, causing Blaine to gasp and lose all train of thought as their cocks rubbed together through their pants, which were growing impossibly tighter each second. Blaine pulled Kurt back up to his mouth to kiss him messily. As Kurt gasped for breath and slipped his hand between their closely pressed bodies, Blaine's last coherent thoughts slipped away and he let himself completely enjoy this new side of his boyfriend.


End file.
